Sorceress of the West
by louers
Summary: This story happens after the whole series. Sesshoumaru is set up by this own mother, forcing him to acknowledge his past. While Sesshoumaru willingly accepted that, there seemed to be something that haunts for his life.
1. Prologue

There is something about that girl that warms my heart. It is like she could read into my mind and see right through my heart. She could even make me smile in my sub-consciousness. She's so different. She is so unlike those I have seen - those that I totally have no interest in. She could even ignite a spark of interest in me.

I could still remember her warmth and laughter while we had a meal just now. She sat across the table, talking to her own mother and my own. They are still probably inside, talking and chatting incessantly.

I stiffened shortly when I smelt her scent nearby. Though I tried to cover it by acting nonchalant, as I have always, I could not deny that she does have a very nice smell. She sat on the ledge with me, even though she was at least a meter apart. She smiled and just sat with me in quiet.

Minutes had passed but this girl never did wavered. She just remained seated there quietly as if it is the most natural thing to do. It made me wonder what she is thinking about. Humph, in my own thoughts, I could think about nothing but her. The way she just sits there can make me feel so calm. It is like, we had done this so many times before...

"Damn!" I thought silently in my head. "At this rate... this girl would be able to hurt me. I'm letting my guard down so easily. She could be anything for all I know. Even though her mother and mine is inseparable... She..."

I jerked when I noticed she was suddenly by my side holding my right hand. I could not mask the shock in my face, but her smiling face warms my heart. It was indescribable.

"She..." I heard her telling me. "...would always remain where you want her to be."

I didn't know why her ability to read my mind did not falter me at all. I didn't know why at that point of time as I was looking into her charming eyes and wondrous smile, I really did believe her words.

I turned my hand around so that the palm of her hand on mine rested against mine. Subconsciously, my left hand reached out to her cheek. She closed her eyes, but she continued to smile. As my thumb softly caresses her lips, I knew that I would always be craving to see that smile on her face.

The spark that was ignited had evidently hit something in my heart. Slowly, but as surely, it would grow into flames.


	2. Scent of Past

"Intriguing..." Sesshoumaru thought. "There is not even anything I can find here."  
"Sesshoumaru-sama! Rin is here!" Jaken announced loudly.  
"Huh?" asked Sesshoumaru. "Rin?"  
"Yes! You mentioned that she is coming, right? She is here already! She's with Kohaku."  
"Ah. I shall see her, then." said Sesshoumaru nonchalantly as he walks away from the garden of his castle at the West.  
"That Lord Sesshoumaru. This few days he has been acting weird..." said Jaken none too softly.  
"Jaken..."  
"Errr... Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
"What did you say?"  
"Errr... Nothing! Nothing!"

Jaken caught up with Sesshoumaru and walked behind his master in silence. His vocal thoughts about the worries of his master were forgotten as soon as he heard the all too threatening voice of his Lord Sesshoumaru.

In the darkness somewhere, a female youkai hid behind the trees. Indeed, she has been coming to this castle of this Lord Sesshoumaru often for the past few days. Evidently, Sesshoumaru had noticed her presence despite her attempts to hide her scent. The youkai fist her hand close to herself. The temptations to go up to Sesshoumaru was so intense - especially when Sesshoumaru had been so close - but she was never courageous enough.

However, she is here to talk to Sesshoumaru on Lady Shiriwa's orders. Sooner or later, she has to face up to him. Yet, she will think about that later. For now, she has to worry about when she would finally overcome her fears.

"Rin!" exclaimed Jaken as they all sat in the living hall in Sesshoumaru's colossal castle.  
"Yes, Jaken-sama?"  
"Humph. You are talking too much, aren't you?"  
"I am? I'm so sorry! I was so excited to see Sesshoumaru-sama and you. It's been awhile since Sesshoumaru-sama came and sees me."  
"You aren't serious! He is busy, you know."  
"Uh... I know. I'm sorry."

"Rin..." said Sesshoumaru suddenly.  
"Huh. Uh, yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
Sesshoumaru turned his gaze at Rin with the softest of expression. This, in turn, got him a warm, sweet smile.  
"I never forget you."

Rin was in the happiest mood she had ever been in a long while as she prepares to be returned home on Ah-Un. Sesshoumaru-sama was already somewhere else. She and Kohaku climbed Ah-Un's back and waved goodbye to Jaken.

In the meantime, Sesshoumaru had noticed that presence again. He is determined to find out who is it that has been lurking around his castle for awhile now. Weirdly, that presence has a certain form of magnetic attraction that pulled him along. He silently and calmly followed the lead. Whoever that thing is, they have no intention of leading him there since its scent is cleverly masked. If it wasn't for that strong sense of presence, Sesshoumaru would not have noticed anything. The sense of presence had amazed Sesshoumaru to a certain extent. It seems like whomever it is with that strong effect of presence of Sesshoumaru is unintentionally leading him.

It was too late - way too late - when she noticed that someone was lingering too near to her. She had been anxiously waiting for the arrival of her pet that would be bringing a message from Lady Shiriwa that she had hardly noticed anything. She cursed herself for being so foolish. When something moved behind her, she turned abruptly and is immediately in a crouching position. She would be ready to attack at any time - she is as fast as lightning, too.

When she finally saw her opponent, she froze in place. Her opponent, on the other hand, was still sporting a look of total boredom. A few minutes passes and she did not as much as twitch her muscles in that position. However, Sesshoumaru made no move to attack her. She finally relaxes herself and stood upright.

She looked at Sesshoumaru and was amazed at what she saw. From what she had learnt, Sesshoumaru went through eons of changes. She stood in silence; her face passive. Then again, there's the human girl, Rin. Rin alone had been able to change Sesshoumaru drastically. Even though the reason why Sesshoumaru had become so heartless is...

Her face cringed at the thought. She mentally pushed them away and returned to the situation at hand. She looked at Sesshoumaru once again, his face showing a small hint of interest. There is a lot that she would want to explain to Sesshoumaru, but she knows that now is not the time. She decided to tackle it one at a time.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," spoke the female softly.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes slightly. In front of him, a letter floats. He looked at the letter warily, before looking at this fascinating female youkai in front of him. So reminds him of an incident that happened - heh, ages ago. Then he kept his eyes at the letter that is floating nearer and nearer to him.

"It's for you. From Lady Shiriwa."

Sesshoumaru looked up at the mention of the name. Yet, all he could see was the lake that the female youkai had sat by. The female youkai was gone, along with the presence.

"If my instincts were right..." Sesshoumaru thought as he grabs the letter. "Then this wouldn't be the first time that this female went missing on me. Heh."

Somewhere in the sky, the female youkai could hear Sesshoumaru's thoughts. Again, her fisted hand is held close to her chest; where it is the closest to her heart. It had hurt that badly. So badly that as she flew on her reliable pet, a phoenix, she could feel her tears against the cold, stinging wind.

If she could, she wishes to explain to Sesshoumaru everything. The very reason why she had to break her own promise nearly hundred years ago.


	3. Favour in Disguise

"Miyuki... You are home," greeted Lady Mameha softly.

"Mother," greeted Miyuki, down-casted.

"Please, do go up to your room and rest. It must have been tiring."

Miyuki gave her mother a grateful smile before quickly going away.

Lady Mameha looked as her daughter walks away. Her heart went all out to this poor girl. She then slowly walk back into the tea room in which she had been all along before she noticed Miyuki's arrival home. She had been entertaining her bosom friend, Lady Shiriwa. No doubt, they both held large lands and great powers.

"How is Miyuki, Mameha?" asked Shiriwa, truly concerned.

"She looked like she's going to be sick... She is so pale. Though she had been that way since she had returned. I have been so worried about her."

"I am too."

"Thank you, Shiriwa. You have been such a dear. You leave everything and came as soon as I told you that Miyuki suddenly appeared in the castle again."

"She had looked so miserable then. I truly am very curious about what had happened for the past hundred years if you don't mind my inquisitiveness."

"Truly, I want to know too. Yet, Miyuki is not willing to say anything at all."

"It's been four years since her reappearance. While she has had enough time to settle down slowly back to this life, I hope this is not too soon."

"I hope, too."

Miyuki sat on the ledge as she looked out towards the mountains and lakes. She has had a certain attraction to lakes, and would spend many hours on end at the bank. Yet, it seemed so long ago...

Miyuki smirked at her own foolishness. It has been so long ago! Being able to see Sesshoumaru again... was indescribable. Sesshoumaru still remembers her, doesn't he? If not, he wouldn't have made such a remark. Miyuki felt herself tearing again. The way the remarks had sounded. It was so painful to hear. It was almost the voice of resentment.

Miyuki shook her head in defiance. She had just been liberated four years ago and so many things have changed. If only she could speak out about what really happened, then her poor mother would finally be less worried. Miyuki stopped thinking about all these and in all agitation, slumped herself onto her bed.

"Where are we going, Sesshoumaru-sama?" asked Jaken tentatively.

When Sesshoumaru had returned home that night, he looked deep in thought. Of a sudden, he asked Jaken to be ready for a journey. Jaken gladly followed his master's orders but curiosity sinks in as they travelled towards the east.

Sesshoumaru, however, had remained quiet throughout the whole journey. Even though his face is one of boredom, his mind races. He had been summoned by his mother to the Castle of the East. Of course, that Castle is where Lady Mameha is currently staying. He had all these years deliberately avoided going there. He had even deliberately avoided seeing Lady Mameha. It would have changed so many things. He doesn't want reasons. If that female just now was truly who he thinks she is, then why had she been acting weirdly then? But if she is truly who he thinks she is, then that would explain the sense of presence. After all, that presence is...

Sesshoumaru stopped amongst the trees. They had been walking through the forest for awhile now. Jaken was shocked at his master's actions. There was nothing in sight, just trees and greenery. He was about to ask when of nowhere, a bridge appeared. In awe, Jaken followed his Lord into the bridge that leads to a magnificent castle. It is almost as magnificent as Sesshoumaru's own castle in the West.

"Sesshoumaru-sama... Is this..?" Jaken asked tentatively.

"This is the castle of Lady Mameha. It was long ago that I known her. Long before you met me. My mother had asked me here."

"Your mother, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Jaken was shocked.

Sesshoumaru continued walking and ignored Jaken's question. He is already in the territories of the Castle. The wife of the Great Demon Dog would have noticed his arrival. Sesshoumaru smirked. Oh his great mother, doesn't she always have schemes up her sleeve. Whatever it is right now, it would always be for her own selfish reasons. His mother is still not fond of humans, and just as much, she did not approve of him keeping companies with humans. Just as his father had been.

Sesshoumaru had ascended the lasts of the long stairs when he saw the familiar form of his mother. He kept his nonchalantly face - well, not like he cared anyway - and stood in front of his mother.

"Well there. You have not seen your mother for years and you stood there quiet. Oh well, I should have known. What would I have expected, anyway?" said Lady Shiriwa - more to herself than to her son. "Forget it. Come on in. We have got to talk."

Lady Shiriwa walked on ahead into the tearoom she had been earlier on. She didn't even seem to care that Sesshoumaru did not immediately follow her. It was only after a cup of tea that Sesshoumaru entered the room with a solemn face - again. When would her son get over this already? It is like talking to a powerful walking mannequin. He sat, still as motionless, waiting for his mother to state her objective of asking him to come to such a place. Why she is here of all places is also something beyond him.

"You have been staying at your lands, hadn't you? Surely you would want to roam about and..."

"Mother..." interrupted Sesshoumaru.

His mother stopped and raised an eyebrow.

"Get to the point."

"Why, Sesshoumaru. Wouldn't you even have a casual talk with your dear mother? Fine then. As you please. I need you to gather precious items for me. I could well do it myself - the demons would be no feat to me - but I guess all these years slacking around had indeed made me lazy. Furthermore, it would be a great use of your powers."

"Aren't you indeed very weird, dear Mother? You called upon me for a favour as trivial as this?"

His mother merely laughed out loud. If this plan goes through, it is this mother that had helped him.

"Go, Sesshoumaru."

Just about then, the door to the tearoom opened. Sesshoumaru remained passive as Lady Mameha entered the tearoom, taking her seat beside Lady Shiriwa. Then it pounced upon him - that very scent. Sesshoumaru caught himself in time before he turned abruptly to the door, to find the source of that scent. He managed to hide his shocked expression before anyone could notice. He did not even realise that his mother had noticed that momentary change of expression. Inwardly, his mother smirked.

"Sesshoumaru. I have not since you in decades." Lady Mameha greeted.

"Lady Mameha."

"May I be allowed to ask something of you?"

Sesshoumaru looked up straight at Lady Mameha. The resemblance was striking.

"Would you... be kindly enough... as to bring Miyuki along?"

Miyuki. At that point, when Lady Mameha said her name, Sesshoumaru's eyes widened. He did not even tried to mask any change in emotions. Lady Mameha had asked him to do that one thing he could not do even if he had wanted to. Miyuki. That foolish Miyuki. Why would ever he bring her along anyway? What use of her, would this Sesshoumaru be needing? Sesshoumaru smirked at the very thought.

"Mameha, don't fret over it."

Lady Mameha looked at Sesshoumaru, waiting for a concrete answer.

"I will be back as soon as I have gathered everything."

Sesshoumaru stood up casually and walked out of the tearoom. He walked in the direction of Jaken who is sitting at the top of the stairs. Of course, there would already be someone waiting there with Jaken. What else could he had expected? As he approached the two of them, they both stood. Sesshoumaru walked past the two of them, knowing deep inside that both of them would follow him anyway.


	4. Unlikely Revelations

Miyuki followed Sesshoumaru and Jaken at a steady pace. Even that is so, she still kept her distance. They had been walking for a long while but Miyuki did not even chance a conversation with Sesshoumaru. She did not even want to read into his mind. He seemed not worried that she is following. Nor does he seem bothered by her. She sighs; it was all her fault, wasn't it.

Of a sudden, Miyuki felt a sudden clenching in her heart. It is as if someone is pressing it hard and prevented her from breathing. She stiffened. Her surroundings started to blur out and she found herself unable to move or to speak. She felt herself collapsing before her mind went blank. The last thing she remembered was a hand gripping her arm.

When Miyuki wakes up, she found herself leaning against a bark of a tree. The ground felt unbelievably warm and fluffy. Oh, wait, it's Sesshoumaru's pelt. Miyuki gasped. She remembered what had happened earlier on. Oh, why, why, why did she have to faint like that! Miyuki cursed herself. Now she is becoming a big problem. Determined, she tried to prop herself up.

"Don't move so much. You had been twitching and moving about since just now," said Sesshoumaru.

Miyuki stared at Sesshoumaru dumbly. Sesshoumaru didn't even look at her. He smirked inwardly. Just what, he thought, had happened to her the past century?

Miyuki looked down. She's being a fool. A down-right fool. Sesshoumaru had changed so much. It had been 100 years for mother's sake! Of course he had changed. Miyuki winced at that thought. It was at if the universe is mocking her at her bad fortune.

"Sesshoumaru..." asked Miyuki timidly.

"Hn," He replied. Sesshoumaru looked at her. This is the first time that she is addressing him so intimately since they met again. He gazed at her, half expecting her to look away, but she never looked away.

Miyuki looked at him but though he never said anything more, Miyuki still did not want to look into his mind. She wondered about his past. He had turned into such cold, uncaring demon. He even hated his own brother, and had intentions to slaying him. Yet, now, he looked different from that. It was probably Rin. It must have been that Rin kid that changed him. Humph, what was it about Rin?

"I-I'm sorry to have ..."

"Hn," replied Sesshoumaru off-handedly and looking away.

Miyuki quietened and looked down. She doesn't know what to say. What do you say after hundred years being apart? She bit her lips. When she was lingering around Sesshoumaru's castle, it seemed that she had a lot that she wanted to say. Yet now... Now that he is just mere steps away from her, she couldn't say a single thing. She wanted to explain so many things, but would he even listen? It seemed that he didn't even bother.

Or, does he...?

"I-I ..." Miyuki stuttered, at the lost of words.

"You don't need to say a thing if you don't want to."

Miyuki looked directly at Sesshoumaru. When she looked at him, she was suddenly lead to remember those times she was staying at the castle with her mother. It was those time before she was captured.

_It was that first time that Miyuki had seen Sesshoumaru in her castle. She has had an instant liking to him. Still, he was a young lord, a son of the Great Demon. She is just, but a hanyou. Miyuki wouldn't even dreamt of talking to Sesshoumaru hadn't she not know what Sesshoumaru himself had been thinking. His thoughts had allowed her to pick up her courage to speak to him._

_Since, Sesshoumaru and she had always met. Though he's still as nasty as a demon, he had compassion. He won't kill for no reason at all and he showed mercy. He would even smile. It was a pleasure to look at him smile. Those many times that they had spent together, ah... it was so memorable. At that time, Sesshoumaru didn't minded so much about power or the lands. He had enough already, for mother's sake! Yet... in that century she was away, he had been searching and looking for power and strength. It made her wonder..._

When Miyuki went out of her trance, she was still looking at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru, in turn, looked at her in awe. There was interest in his eyes. It wasn't cold, nor was it uncaring. It was unlike that Sesshoumaru that became when she left; unlike that Sesshoumaru she was forced to watch from afar.

"Sesshoumaru..."

This time Sesshoumaru didn't say a word. He tilts his head. He wonders if she could still read his mind. This female has interesting powers. He has been watching her and her eyes convey those of anxiousness and uncertainty. It is like, she doesn't know what to say or do, even.

"Would you come here, Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru was slightly shocked at her request that he stared at her for awhile. Yet, he felt himself standing up and sitting beside Miyuki; leaning against the tree bark.

Miyuki slowly let out the breath she didn't realise she had been holding. How is she even going to start explaining everything that had happened? She doesn't even know where to start. Sesshoumaru may be sitting beside her, but he looks up to the sky as if it had a better story to tell. She sighed. Putting the rest of her thoughts out of the way, Miyuki propped herself up. Sesshoumaru still not look. She moved onto his lap and rested the left side of her temple on his right shoulder. Sesshoumaru did not seem to move. He did not even seem to be bothered by her outright courage to do that. Miyuki's curiosity could not longer be dampened.

"_Sure enough; there is more to this girl than she would ever let on. It makes me ache with agony looking at her like this. She had changed so much. She seemed so much more timid and scared – as if she had been through something so painful." Sesshoumaru's thoughts wandered. He didn't even realise that Miyuki is reading his thoughts. Nor did he realised that his right hand had stealthily found its way up to Miyuki's hair, and caressing it, as if to comfort her of whatever pain she might be suffering from. "It sure makes me curious. Whatever it is she is thinking of. Heh. Of course. Of course I want to know what is going on in that little head of hers. I still care, don't I. That is why her disappearance a century ago went to my head. That is why I went on a rampage. I had so badly wanted to see her again, but I can't. No one could find her. Her mother was torn apart. I saw everyone who ever loved her just broke down. I, myself, could not lie to myself that it didn't hurt. So to ease that pain I resolved to killing. I could never love another. At least killing could give me some satisfaction. Love. Heh. Whatever could love do to me? It would just hurt me. It's worst than the pain I had to endure when I was hit by Inuyasha's Wind Scar. It is so much worst..."_

Miyuki was thunderstruck by the pain and agony in Sesshoumaru's thoughts. She looked up at Sesshoumaru. He is facing away from her, but she could see his profile looking up to the skies. For once, she could see that there are emotions in his face. His melancholy face made her own heart ache in pain. Her eyes moistened. He had been through just as much as Miyuki had. That very thought made her shudder.

Sesshoumaru slowly turned his gaze at her when he noticed her sudden movement. He looked at her intensely. She's looking up directly at him. Then he saw it. Tears. There were tears in her eyes, there were tears streaming down her cheeks. Her face strained as if she is holding back all the emotions. Slowly, she turned her face and buries it in his chest; away from his view. Sesshoumaru looked away and returned to his trance. He noticed, though, that her tears did not stop immediately. He noticed that the tears did not even stop when she's already asleep. The tears just kept on coming and only stopped a considerably long time later.


	5. Confessions

_"Who is that girl? She seemed to be a close acquaintance of Sesshoumaru-sama. Yet, to think that I have not seen her before..." thought Jaken ruefully._

Miyuki had woken up early in the morning. The sun had not even risen. Miyuki noticed that Sesshoumaru had his eyes closed. She slowly move and tried to stand without waking up Sesshoumaru. She had slept the whole night in his arms. She then walked slowly from the area to the nearest lake.

Miyuki sat by the bank and washed her face while she noticed small propagation of sunlight beginning to escape. Soon, the darkness of the night will be overwhelmed by the light from the sun. Soon, it would be day. Miyuki laughed softly. She loves the day. It always brings a new hope for her. A new hope that she would be able to live just like the past. A new hope that she could be with Sesshoumaru again.

Miyuki was about to take off her clothes to go into the lake to wash up when she heard rustlings in the bushes behind her. Miyuki's senses came to full alert. She did not move from her position, but her ears tried to pick up any sounds at all.

Miyuki set her eyes on the calm water of the lake. In the next second, she could feel the intense moment of the air particles behind her; something is coming up and it's darn fast. Miyuki dodged just before the attacks could hit her. She turned around to see a small, petite old man holding a long staff. In his hands is the Necklace of Sakura. That is one of the items that Lady Shiriwa had requested for.

Huh, Miyuki thought. The item itself came to her? No, this couldn't be. It seemed like it's too easy. Miyuki knitted her brows. Seeing Miyuki's indecision, the old man made another attack. At this time, Miyuki jumped into the high. One of his blades, though, cut her leg. The wound immediately close up. Miyuki knew then, that this old man knew little about her. Nothing like that could hurt her; physical wounds to her are nothing.

Miyuki landed behind the old man. However, the man is fast enough to turn back abruptly and hit her with his staff. Miyuki then notice it, the head of the staff is a blue oval with swirls carvings all around it. Miyuki gasped. This is no demon, she thought. This is just a puppet made by sorcery! Only one person, other than herself, could make sure a strong puppet with sorcery. Only one other.

Miyuki grabbed the staff but the old man was strong enough to fling her away. The old man walked towards her and started to make another attack, but she stood up and grabbed the staff from the old man. This time she got it, and with just a mere movement of her hand, she is able to break the staff into two. The staff disintegrated into ashes together with the puppet. Miyuki sat on the grass ground. Her breathing intense. In her hand is the Necklace of Sakura. She remained on the ground as she slowly moved her gaze to the side, towards the forest. Then she saw her silhouette. Before Miyuki could even do anything, she felt something pierced her heart.

She gasped for air and felt the sudden clenching start all over again. When she looked again, the silhouette is gone. This time round, she felt another aura coming close at her very fast rate. Miyuki summoned her demon pet. There is no way she could fight another demon in her condition. When she saw the demon appear in the border of the forest by the side of her eyes, she abruptly turned to face the demon. Her face was very fierce, her teeth showing and she let out a growl. The demon looked at her, unfazed.

Miyuki's heart skipped a beat. She released her fierce posse. It was Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru went up to her – as fast as lightning as usually – and picked her up in his arms. The last words she managed to whisper were to ask Sesshoumaru to bring her back to her mother before she loses her consciousness.

"Shiriwa. I don't feel good." Mameha confessed.

"Sesshoumaru is on his way back here with Miyuki. Miyuki is injured. They should be arriving in a couple of minute's now." replied Shiriwa helpfully.

"Injured? What, some form of curse, you say?" Mameha looked in poor mockness. Yet, she continued when Shiriwa did not say a thing - which means that she is wrong. "You do know that physical attacks do nothing to her."

"I know," replied Shiriwa simply.

"Huh?" Mameha is so shocked, she stunned herself. "Y-y-you mean to say... She was attacked by... b-by... blue blades?"

When Shiriwa did not reply, Mameha stood up and rushed to her room. She felt herself trembling badly. Mameha opened a box in her magnificent room and took out an ornate jade jewel box. Inside the box is a small bottle of pale pink liquid. Mameha ran up to Miyuki's room. She could already feel Miyuki's presence. Shiriwa is close behind her.

As Mameha entered the room, Sesshoumaru is just about to lay Miyuki in her bed. Mameha rushed to Miyuki's side and hurriedly slipped the small amount of liquid in her mouth. Miyuki willingly allowed her mother to do so.

"Rest well my dear. We'll leave you now," assured Mameha as she stroked Miyuki's hair.

With that, everyone in the room moved to leave. Miyuki, however, struggled to talk.

"No..." Miyuki stretched out her hand and tugged on Sesshoumaru's kimono sleeve. "S-stay with me... Please."

Mameha smiled at Sesshoumaru before leaving the room with Shiriwa. Sesshoumaru smirked inwardly when his mother closed the door. Sesshoumaru sat on the edge of the bed beside Miyuki. Miyuki heaved a sigh in content. Having Sesshoumaru within her reach; with him by her side was everything she had always wanted.

Miyuki woke up hours later. She noticed that Sesshoumaru was sitting on the plinth at her balcony. Miyuki propped herself up on her bed. With Sesshoumaru in the transcendence of the sunlight, it just goes to show how beautiful Sesshoumaru can be. Miyuki smiled.

She got up and moved - but really like floating, that's how elegant she is - towards Sesshoumaru. Of course Sesshoumaru could sense her coming, but he just remained as he is. He leans against the wall and his legs stretched out on the plinth.

Miyuki went to sit on the plinth that is perpendicular to where Sesshoumaru is sitting. From there, they could see the view of the large lake and the greeneries beneath. Sesshoumaru noticed that the wound had already healed.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" asked Miyuki softly as she looked up at the golden colour flying up in the skies. Her room is high up, the highest room in the castle. She had requested for such so that she could get a clear view of the lake and the nature beneath it. Apparently, anything that would break the fall should anyone jump over would be the trees below.

Sesshoumaru smiled and the next thing Miyuki knew is that Sesshoumaru is right beside her. Miyuki grinned beautifully as she leans her head and rests it on Sesshoumaru's right shoulder. Way down near the lake, the two of them could hear Jaken shouting out for Sesshoumaru. Miyuki chuckled softly.

"You really shouldn't do that... He left his group to become your servant." Miyuki giggled.

"He always finds me. If not, I would conveniently bump into him." replied Sesshoumaru nonchalant.

"You never really wanted to harm him, don't you? You may seem all harsh and all. You still have gratitude."

"Why are we discussing this?"

"I don't know."

"Gratitude. To think you'd think someone like this Sesshoumaru would be gratified."

"Yes. I do think so. You're a dog after all. Dogs have keen sense of gratitude."

Miyuki chuckled when she saw Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. There is no hint of smile on his face at all. Behind her, Sesshoumaru's clawed hand crept. Miyuki looked at Sesshoumaru and smiled. Sesshoumaru gave a smirk and aimed his claws at Miyuki's waist.

Miyuki gasped at the sudden contact and short pain. Miyuki struggled softly under the ticklish pain. She was not at all bothered by the claw. He did not reveal his poison - hurting her was not the last thing he'd do, it is one thing he would not do at all - but he knew Miyuki's most ticklish point. Miyuki continued to struggle but there is no way Sesshoumaru would let go. Well, not after what she said so nonchalantly that is.

Miyuki laughed as she tried to release herself from a certain demon lord's wrath. She moved and in her attempt, she sat on Sesshoumaru's lap, straddling him. She probably barely noticed it even, that she had her arms around his neck, as she was still laughing. It took her a few seconds to realise that Sesshoumaru was no longer tickling her; he is just resting both his hands on the side of her waist. When Miyuki realised the situation she is in, her cheeks burnt flame red. She brought her hand down from his neck. She tried to move, but Sesshoumaru's hand wouldn't let her to. She looked over Sesshoumaru's right shoulder into her room in embarrassment.

Sesshoumaru looked at Miyuki in total awe as he caressed her right cheek softly. For the first time in so many decades, Sesshoumaru was not thinking about having power. He was not thinking about wanting dominance; nor was he thinking about killing other people. He just thought about those things that happened before he wanted power, dominance and everything else. Well, killing people ruthlessly and becoming a cold, uncaring demon did manage to suppress the bitter feeling he had. Now that Miyuki had come back, he did not need to be that. He could be as he had been before; though it would definitely be tough. There's a lot that Sesshoumaru wanted to ask Miyuki, but evidently Miyuki was not yet ready to tell anything.

Sesshoumaru moved his hand to under her chin and softly turn Miyuki to face him. Miyuki's red colours to the cheek returned when she noticed how close her face is to his face. Knowing that trying to move would be futile, Miyuki tried to calm herself down. In the end, Miyuki gave up. She just looked straight into Sesshoumaru's eyes. Her left arm reached out to cup his cheek.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and lean in towards her palm. Miyuki calmed down, though she barely noticed. Sensing the anxiety leave Miyuki, Sesshoumaru leaned in. Miyuki was shocked, but she quickly collected herself. Miyuki responded to Sesshoumaru's kiss, and Sesshoumaru took this opportunity to deepen the kiss. Miyuki wrapped her arms around Sesshoumaru and lock it there. There is no way she is going to let go of this moment.

Suddenly, Sesshoumaru stiffened. Miyuki was flustered at his sudden change and looked at him questioningly. Sesshoumaru moved so that both of them return to the safety of the balcony. He set Miyuki down.

"Mother..." Sesshoumaru addressed coldly.

"I'm terribly sorry, my sweetheart. I noticed Miyuki had awoken. How are you feeling, my dear?" Lady Shiriwa said, more to Miyuki than to Sesshoumaru.

"Uh... I'm fine. The wound had long gone."

"I can see that, but you would definitely be injured if you two sat there from such a height. Anyway, I need to speak to my son."

"Hn," replied Sesshoumaru before leaving the room with his mother.

Before Lady Shiriwa went out of the door, Miyuki noticed a look on her face.

(Author's note: Some balconies, they have those railings and stuff that holds the people in, or to prevent kids from accidentally falling and something. Now, it's mainly made of metal or glass, or just plain bricks. But if you can imagine something like French balconies, you notices that on top of those pole thingy, there is like a platform wide enough to sit on. That is what I am referring to. I have trouble trying to find the name of that thing, and I doubt many people would have an idea what those things are - unless you architects. That platform is, as far as I could figure out, is known as a plinth. So, what I'm trying to portray here is that, the balcony is a rectangular box. The longer length is the door that connects to Miyuki's room. The other three sides is where the Sesshoumaru is sitting on the width of the balcony, with his back against the wall, on the plinth. Miyuki is sitting on the other length of the balcony, on the plinth, therefore it is perpendicular. I really hope you can visualised this scene. Really, do let me know if the previous three paragraphs makes not sense at all, I'll get an illustration done. =))


End file.
